AC Drabbles
by MilkM0nster
Summary: god, this was hard.It's weak AltMal. Very little yaoi, and some bad language.    I WELCOME ALL FLAMERS, SO THAT WAY I CAN ARGUE WITH YOU!


**Conrad: **

**Disclaimer: Don't own AC or any of the songs, just some of ze ideas. I recomend listening to them as you read. **

Rules:  
1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!  
4. Do ten of these, then post them.  
SO MACH PRESSURE, but what the hey. XD  
a little AltMal, not so much though. -shrug-

1. Is It Really So Strange?- The Smiths  
"No!"  
"C'mon, Mal..." Altair ducked as a book flew in his direction. Malik shouted at him, his face flushed.  
"I'm not doing it!" he snarled, planting his hand on his hip, turning away from Altair, who just laughed.  
"You just get even cuter, Al-Sayr, the more you struggle against me," he chuckled, standing straight. A heavy book thumped into his stomach. He yelped and toppled to the floor. Malik's boot found it's place on his chest as he caught his breath. He glared down at Altair.  
"I'm not going to the Festival with you! What if someone see's us?" he hissed. Altair just smiled up at him.  
"You can break my face, Malik, but you won't change the way I feel," he stated with a low growl in his throat. Malik blushed and was pulled down with yelp.

* * *

2. Everything Will Be Alright.- The Killers  
Malik screamed in pain. Kadar was scarcely breathing now, blood bubbling at his lips. Malik cradled his baby brother's face, calling out his name in desperation.  
"KADAR!" he howled. Kadar's eyes barely flickered open. He stared up at his brother, before a smile fell upon his blood painted lips. He reached up shakily. Malik caught his limp hand.  
"S'ok...broth...I'll be fine..." he whispered. Malik shouted, tears streaming down his face.  
"What of me! What will I do without you!" he screamed, a sob breaking from his throat. Kadar choked on blood, before rasping.  
"It's wrong...until...you make...it right," he murmured. Malik hissed for air, groaning.  
"What does that mean, brother! What does that mean!"  
Kadar fell limp in Malik's arms. Malik howled.

* * *

3. Bulls On Parade- Rage Against The Machine  
Altair pressed his back against Malik's. He could feel the other's breath entering and leaving his body rapidly. His cold eyes flicked around the circle of Templars that surrounded them He grinned ferally under his hood.  
"I thought I told you to leave," he hissed. Malik let out a low chuckle.  
"Over my dead body, Altair."  
"Please don't say that right now," Altair hissed, rushing to attack a Templar. Malik followed suit. Blood painted the sand under their feet.

* * *

4. In Your Wildest Dreams. -Reverend Horton Heat  
Altair creeped into Malik's room, drawn in by some unseen force. What was he doing? He didn't know. He didn't care. Moonlight glinted off of Malik's skin, and that was reason enough. He crept up to Malik's bed, his eyes scanning his rested face. His face softened a bit. He reached out tentatively and brushed the tips of his fingers across Malik's shoulder. The Dai shuddered a bit, curling up a bit tighter under the thin sheets. Altair smiled, getting down onto his knee, resting his elbows on the bed, his fingers playing with the cloth. He leaned in and planted a chaste peck to the small of Malik's back. The sleeping man twitched, groaning a bit in his sleep.  
"Alt...air..." he hissed, fidgeting a bit. Altair looked up in alarm, his eyes going straight for Malik's face. The Dai's eyes were wide open, and he was smiling at Altair wickedly. Altair gasped, jerking upright suddenly. Instead of falling back, he was sitting his bed, his skin covered in a sheen of sweat. He glanced down and hissed in frustration.  
"Shit!"

* * *

5. Tear You Apart- She Wants Revenge  
Altair couldn't help but stare at Malik. What was wrong with him? He couldn't think straight anymore around the Dai, and it was pissing him off. All he could do was stare at the Dai's hips as he hurried around the small room, putting things in place. He bit back a noise. Malik glanced up and glared at him, his chocolate brown eyes flaring.  
"What do you want, novice?" he hissed, planting his fist on his hip.  
Altair snapped. He jumped over the counter and caught Malik around his wrist, pulling the startled Dai tight against his chest. He hissed in Malik's ear.  
"I wanna fucking tear you apart."

* * *

6. The Devil's Workday- Modest Mouse  
Malik glanced about him wildly. Where was he? Out near a river...why!  
He turned around to footsteps on the grass. Altair was sauntering towards him, his feral grin the only thing visible from under his hood. When he reached Malik, he roughly grabbed his chin and forced Malik to look at the river. Malik gasped and writhed, trying to relinquish himself from Altair's grip, but the Assassin kept a firm grip. His arm wound around Malik's throat, his other hand forcing Malik's eyes open.  
"All those people..." he hissed into ear, pointing Malik's gaze downward. He gasped. Kadar...he screamed. His mother, his friends, all the people from the Bureau, were all...he stopped short. Was that...?  
He glanced up. Altair's faced had changed, his grin wider, his teeth larger and sharper. His normally cold blue eyes were flaring red. Malik screamed. That wasn't Altair!  
"ALTAIR!" he howled, breaking away from the demon's grip and splashing into the water, making a grab for Altair...the REAL Altair's body. He screamed at the body to help him, slapped the cold, bloody face and cried into his chest.  
"Malik! Malik, are you okay?"  
Malik opened his eyes, jerking upright, his eyes flying around the room wildly. Altair was sitting in a chair next to him, his face worried. Malik stared, tears streaming down his face, before flinging himself at Altair, clinging to him tightly.  
(I'm so mean to MalMal.)

* * *

7. Seven Deadly Sins. -Flogging Molly  
Malik glanced down at his hand. He quirked his mouth and started counting...  
"What are you doing, Al-Sayr?"  
Malik turned sharply, glaring at Altair, worrying his lip with his teeth.  
"Counting," he quipped, turning away from Altair. The Assassin jumped up beside him, his robe brushing across his face.  
"Counting what?" he asked. Malik glared icily.  
"You just don't know when to quit, do you?...unh, fine. Counting off the Seven Deadly sins."  
Altair tilted his head.  
"For yourself?"  
"Yes."  
"Which ones have you committed so far?" he grinned wickedly, his icy eyes glinting. Malik blushed. He turned away.  
"Nothing you need to know!" he barked.  
"Tell me, Al-Sayr," the command was low and deadly. Malik swallowed, and held out his hand shakily.  
"I...I have committed sloth, pride, envy, wrath, and greed," he counted off, gnawing on the inside of his cheek. Altair nudged his side with his shoulder, grinning.  
"So you just have lust and gluttony left, eh?" he murmured. Malik nodded in gasped when Altair leaned in a bit too close.  
"I can help with lust, if you want..." he chuckled.  
He earned a book in the face.

* * *

8. Used to You.- Ani DiFranco  
Malik glared at Altair. Yet again, the man was trying to apologize to him. He would brush it off, just like any other time, and tell Altair that it didn't matter any more, anyway. Apologizing wouldn't bring his baby brother back and wouldn't magically grow his arm back. He slammed his hand on the table.  
"What is it that compels you to came back again and again, La'Ahad? You know I'm just going to call you an idiotic novice, and yet you sit there and take it with that childish mope on your face! Why!" he finally screamed.  
Altair looked up, his eye morose.  
"I'm still here because I have nothing else to do. You're an ass-hole, but I'm getting used to you," he murmured.  
A book flew into the top of his head.

* * *

9. Save Me.- Aimee Mann  
He could everything.  
He could fly from buildings and land with grace. He could kill the toughest opponent with ease. He could mingle in the thinnest of crowds and remain would be able to find the object that would save the world, and hold it in his hands with distaste. He could do it all.  
Except...  
"Malik?" Altair murmured beside him, his eyes searching for Malik's watering eyes. He turned away sharply, handing the feather to Altair brusquely, barking orders at him.  
"Get out of here, Altair, and do what you must!" he hissed. Altair made a noise, before pulling the feather out of Malik's fingers gently. When his footsteps faded, Malik let his legs buckle and toppled to the floor.  
"You can do it all, can't you!" he hissed into his hand. He shook his head. "No you can't...you can't do one thing..."  
"What is that one thing, Malik?"  
He turned to see Altair, a bit too close for comfort. His let his face fall.  
"Can you save me?" he whimpered, sagging into Altair's chest.  
Altair held him softly.  
"I can try."

* * *

10. Swim.- Ani DiFranco  
He always said the same thing.  
"You're beautiful. Why don't you believe me?"  
"Have you ever noticed, 'lie' is right in the middle of 'believe'? I always do when you tell me to believe you."  
He would always drive him away, but he enjoyed the peace. He could sit on the rooftop and stare at the skies, at the stars. He would always be content to be by himself, alone and separated from the world...if only for a little would think.  
He had buried himself in too deep with his and Altair's relationship. He had been swept away by the powerful aura the man emitted, that he hadn't gave the repercussions a single thought. He would hardly see the man, for days on end, and whenever he did, it was only to do deliver a target's blood and gain a new feather. That was all.  
He sighed. Altair was like an ocean...and he needed to learn how to swim.


End file.
